Summary: The Administrative Core of the University of Massachusetts, Boston (UMass Boston) and Dana- Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Partnership takes an integrated approach to operational structure to support the growth of broad-based, transdisciplinary cancer and cancer disparities research at both institutions. Partnership PIs Drs. K ?Vish? Viswanath from DF/HCC, and Drs. Adn Coln-Carmona and Jill Macoska from UMass Boston, lead the Administrative Core and provide complementary expertise and abiding dedication to the sustained success of this research program. As the nucleus of the leadership and administrative teams, the PIs, with the support of effective internal (Internal Advisory Committee (IAC)), external (Program Steering Committee (PSC)) and institutional leaders, provide rigorous oversight for the research projects, programs and Cores, and maximize the impact of the Partnership at the institutional level. In addition, a single Partnership Program Manager shared by both institutions creates operational synergies in the management of this multi- institutional research collaboration. The aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Work closely with the IAC and PSC to establish Partnership objectives, track Partnership progress against both internal and external reviews on an ongoing basis, and inform decision making; 2) Provide administrative, programmatic and fiscal oversight for funded research projects and Cores at UMass Boston and DF/HCC, and ensure responsible stewardship of administrative and developmental funds; 3) Oversee the administrative process for soliciting new developmental research projects; 4) Oversee the coordination of all Partnership administrative activities at UMass Boston and DF/HCC; 5) Work closely with institutional grants offices and departments to ensure proper infrastructural support, e.g., IRB, procurement, and budget management for funded projects and Cores; 6) Oversee all communication mechanisms across both institutions along with general dissemination of announcements to engage Partnership leadership, investigators and staff, and encourage interest and participation from the larger UMass Boston and DF/HCC faculty and student communities; 7) Oversee the documentation of Partnership activity and reporting process to NCI, i.e., annual Research Performance Progress Reports and financial reports, and submission of any materials requested during the funding period; 8) Track institutional commitment in support of Partnership initiatives, particularly toward recruitment efforts for Early Stage Investigators (ESIs), and leverage institutional resources; and 9) Provide direct administrative oversight and supervision of the staff working on the Administrative Core, including the Partnership Program Manager, Administrative Assistants, and Grants Managers.